


Insufferable

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Miranda Lawson really is perfect at some things. Shepard wants to be cuffed to their bed while she does them.





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday night probably isn't the best time to post, but I wrote this just now and I don't want to wait to share it.

“There…” As the head of her strap-on nuzzled, pressed, and disappeared inside Shepard’s labia, Miranda breathed out the word in her most comforting seductive voice. “You’re taking me so well, Hope. So wet for me…”

Hope smiled and pushed herself further onto the dildo, savoring the way her walls spread to accommodate its fullness, until her wrist and ankle cuffs drew the straps of their under-the-bed set taut and she could stretch no more.

“Such a beautiful, eager cunt you have,” Miranda cooed. The brunette traced a fingertip along the slick meeting of skin and silicone. When it brushed her clit, a soft gasp parted Hope’s lips. She refocused her eyes on the woman between her spread, bound legs, and saw Miranda suck her fingertip into her mouth. “Mmmm, and you drip pleasure like honey.” Miranda leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of Hope’s shoulders, and pressed the strap-on slowly, achingly slowly, deeper into her lover. “So tight inside, dripping warm honey like its begging to be taken…”

Hope groaned and rolled her eyes, trying and failing to hold back a grin. “Quit the metaphor-laced slow-burn and fuck me, Miri.”

The brunette snapped her hips back and forward once, wiping the grin off Hope’s face and replacing it with a wide-mouthed moan. “Like that?” She asked, a single perfect eyebrow precisely raised.

“Fuck yes, exactly like that.” Hope strained to take even more of the toy inside her.

Miranda chuckled. “Then you should’ve thought twice before you let me tie you down.”

“I’ve thought about this a hell of a lot more than twice, Miranda.”

Her helpless lover’s pointed use of her full name only made the brunette chuckle again. “And did any of your thoughts include me taking my sweet time giving you what you wanted?”

Hope narrowed her eyes. “Dammit, Miri…”

Miranda put some authority in her voice. “Did they?”

Hope sighed. “Yes…”

Smiling that insufferable smile that Shepard so adored, Miranda eased the dildo in until her harness settled against Hope’s clit. She lay flat atop her bound lover, arms on either side of Hope’s head, and pressed a kiss to her lips. “In that case, my love, I’ll happily teach you to be careful what you wish for.”

Hope moaned as Miranda ground their hips together, churning the strap-on and lighting up her clit with tantalizing pleasure. “Fuck, Miri…”

The brunette kissed her again, tongue-deep and softly, teasing all the while with too-gentle rolls of her pelvis, and purred into the bound commander’s mouth. “All in good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a comment and let me know :)


End file.
